Burgess High School
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: (Modern day Jelsa) Jack is the jock of Burgess High School. But when the new girl Elsa transfers there, his life turns upside down. She doesn't put up with his act, and tries to find out who the real Jack Frost is.
1. Scared?

As the group of four dressed in black leather jackets, black denim pants with a chain hanging loosely on the side of their right pockets, and a white somewhat baggy shirt on came into view everyone tried to flee the halls. Well mostly just the nerds. Everyone just stood still, the girls swooned at the leader of the group, and their boyfriends glared daggers at him.

Fortunately for them, one geek kid was still gathering his belongings, their presence not known to him at the moment.

"Hey!" The leader snapped, catching the kid's attention. The student with shaggy brown hair looked up at the leader frightened.

The all too familiar appearance of the bullies leader filled his sight. His somehow natural white hair, piercing blue eyes, white tank top that hung loosely on his thin form, tight denim black jeans with the chain on his right pocket jingling a little. The student gulped and quickly shut his locker staring right at him.

"Yes?" He asks timidly. His confidence going down each passing second.

"Buccup, I need you to do us a favor..." The leader; also known as Jack Frost says leaning towards his face glaring.

"It's Hiccup actually..." The student now known as Hiccup says nervously, knowing he wasn't suppose to correct any of them. Jack chuckles and shakes his head back and forth clearly annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hiccup, don't ever, _ever._..correct me," He says dangerously before backing up a little, and shoving both his hands in his pant pockets.

"Anyways, before you rudely corrected me, I wanted to ask you if you have my homework that's dew today." Jack says looking at him, holding out his hand.

"Oh um...About that.." He says chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let me guess, you didn't do it." Jack says rolling his eyes. Hiccup almost thought he was in the clear until he got pinned to his locker, a fist about to punch him square in the nose. He wrinkles up his face in a wince, waiting for the impact of the punch, but it never comes.

He timidly opens one of his eyes, and sees Jack looking at his own fist. His eyes sparkled with something in them.

'It looked like he was...scared and frightened? He couldn't have been frightened of him?' Hiccup thinks to himself.

Jack quickly let's Hiccup go, and walks away without another word. "I wonder what that's about..." Hiccup whispers to himself before starting to walk to his class, only to be stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. Hiccup turns around thinking he'll see Jack again, but sees an unfamiliar face instead.

"Hi, I'm Elsa. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where my homeroom is?" She asks softly, showing him her schedule for the school days ahead. Hiccup examined it for a little bit before handing it back to her.

"Looks like you're in my homeroom. But watch out, the leader of the bullies, Jack Frost is in there too." Hiccup says starting to walk to first period again. Elsa scoffs rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take _any_ of his shit."


	2. Math

Jack groaned as Math class started. It was his least favorite class, and the boring forty year old woman teacher wasn't helping.

'The only plus side to this is torturing Hiccup.' He thinks to himself smirking.

"Okay class, you're going to take a pop quiz on all the things all just taught you." The teacher announced making everyone groan, _especially_ Jack. He wasn't even listening to her, he didn't even know her name!

When the Math teacher is about to pass the quiz out the classroom door quickly opens. "Sorry we're late! She's new here, and I had to show her around." Hiccup says leading Elsa in, and closing the door behind her.

"That's okay Hiccup. You are never tardy to class usually, unlike some people..." She says switching her face from Hiccup to Jack. Jack just shrugs, and puts his feet on his desk. The teacher sighs and shakes her head. "That kid needs a whack upside the head." The teacher mumbles to herself frowning. "Anyways, Hiccup you can take a seat. As for you," she says pointing at Elsa, "You can stand where I am and introduce yourself to the class." She says moving away so Elsa can stand.

"Hi, my name is Elsa. I have one younger sister, and I love to read. I guess I have a geeky side a little bit. But if you ever hurt one of my friend's feelings...Well let's just say it won't be pretty." She says before taking a seat next to Hiccup.

I can't help but chime in and mumble loud enough so everyone can hear, "It's not like you have any friends anyways." The class laughs, while Elsa and Hiccup glare.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Jack." Hiccup says nervously. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. And what's going to happen? Little Hiccup's Mommy is going to give me a spanking?" I laugh.

"I swear, say one more word pretty boy, you won't be so pretty." Elsa speaks up. I laugh and throw my hands up like I'm getting thrown in jail.

"Oh dear! I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me officer! Calling me pretty is such a threat!" I say over dramatically before going back to my original position. I put my black converse back onto my desk, and lean back into my chair with my arms behind my head.

I hear Elsa scoff beside me before going back to talk to Hiccup. She thinks she's a bad ass girl that can take me down? She's got another thing coming.


	3. Dating?

**Burgess High School 3**

"Hey Elsa! Want to meet after school with Hiccup, Merida, and me?" My best friend Rapunzel asked me excitedly.

I laugh and shut my red colored locker lightly until I hear the 'click' when it locks back into place. "I don't know Punzie. Is there a reason we're all meeting together suddenly?" I ask leaning onto my locker with my right shoulder. She twirls one piece of her golden blond her nervously blushing.

"Well yes, and I know none of you are going to be too fond of it." She mumbles quietly, her gaze falling down to floor. I laugh and shake my head.

"It can't be that bad! And come on, let's get Hiccup if we are going to go through with this." I say starting to walk down the hallway. The sound of the jocks beating someone up filled the quiet atmosphere. We both stop and peak around the corner of the end of the hallway.

"It's Hiccup!" Rapunzel gasps loudly.

"Rapunzel! Be silent" I scold, and move out of hiding. I motion for her to come out from behind the wall. She comes out, and marches to where Hiccup is currently getting beat up. "Rapunzel what are you doing!" I shout, tired of being quiet.

"I'm going to help our friend!" She says confidently still marching forward.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" I stress running after her. Rapunzel suddenly stops when we're right behind the groups' leader. His "friends" stop teasing Hiccup, and slightly smirk backing away when they see Rapunzel.

"What are you again Buccup?" Jack asks.

"A-A coward." Hiccup whimpers almost inaudible. Rapunzel takes a deep breath clenching her fist together tightly.

"Oh no..." I whisper quietly, and cover my ears with my hands.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Her scream echoing out through the empty school. Jack turns around quickly making the chain on the side of his black jeans jingle.

"Oh...Hey Punzie" He says chuckling nervously, running his hands through the messy pile of white hair on top of his head.

_"He's so cute when he does that.."_ I think before shaking my head in disbelief._ "Where_ _did that come from?" _

"Don't "Hey" me mister!" She says leaning in closer to his face on her tippy toes. He visibly gulps, and looks slightly worried.

"Listen Rapunzel, he was asking for it!" Jack says, pointing an accusing finger at Hiccup. Rapunzel rolls her eyes slightly smiling.

"You knew that you weren't allowed to bully my friends any more Jack." She says sternly.

"I know, but it's just so...easy!" He says. "Can you forgive me?" He says bringing out the one thing every girl can't resist. His puppy dog eyes. It made him look like a helpless little child. Punzie sighs and smiles.

"Okay, but only for this one time Jack." She says before giving him a light kiss on his pale cheek.

_"Wait, KISS!?"_ I mentally screamed. Jealously furred up inside of me.

"Rapunzel!" I screeched. She's still currently fangirling over Jack. I sigh frustrated, and yank her arm. Jack glares daggers at me which I return.

"Okay lover boy, when did this happen!" I shout clearly shocked. He shrugs with a stupid smile on his face.

"Four days ago." He says still smiling. I groan and run my hands through my braid making it tousled around.

"I can't believe this. My best friend, and my enemy are dating." I mumble under my breath.

"Well believe it sister, it's happening." Jack remarks smirking. I glare at him and yank Hiccup up. I drag him by the arm out of the school.

**Don't worry, there will be jelsa in the end. Please review/follow/favorite please!**


	4. Is it love?

**Burgess High School 4**

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"I love you most"

"And I hope you both shut up." I say rolling my eyes. The two lovebirds have been going at this whole 'I love you' thing since they entered the school.

"Shut your trap Snow Queen." Jack snaps at me before turning back to his girlfriend. He leans down to his girlfriends face smiling, and stuffs his hands in his baggy jean pockets. "Well I got to get to class. Don't want to be late again or I'll get detention." Jack says laughing a little. Rapunzel giggles, and covering her mouth with her hand attempting to quiet herself.

"Okay Frosty. Meet you after school for Football and Cheerleading practice?" She asks sweetly.

"Of course Blondie. See you later." Jack finishes, and leans down a little more to leave a sweet kiss that lingered on Rapunzel's lips until I coughed uncomfortably. They said there goodbyes before Jack walked away to his homeroom.

Rapunzel turns to me confused, "What?" She asks innocently closing her locker. I scoff roiling my eyes. She holds her books tightly to her chest leaning agains the random locker next to mine. "I get that your still mad about the whole 'me dating you enemy' thing, but you have to get over that. You can't hate him that much." I slam my locker shut and can hear some of my school stuff fall down.

_ Great...More stuff to clean. _

"It's not just that Punzie!" I snap at her.

"Then what is it? I would think you would be happy about me getting a boyfriend? And me dating him is preventing Hiccup from getting bullied." She says smiling at me.

I sigh and shake my head, "Listen Punzie, you're a great best friend. But I don't know why I'm upset with all of this stupid romance stuff. I am happy for you." I say truthfully. She smiles and nods at me. She takes my hand dragging me to our first class.

"Glad we got that out of the way." She says happily along the way.

"Let's go Bears, let's go!" The cheerleaders chanted for their practice. A big game was coming up for the school. The cheerleaders and football players had to be on top of their game.

I admit, even though Jack doesn't take school that seriously, he makes sure he doesn't disappoint his team. The football players were all sweaty by now. Heaving like Siberian Huskies after a sledding race.

I sigh, and lean back into the bleachers bored. I should've done a sport.

"Okay people, we're going to take a five minute break! Be sure to be back in time for the rest of practice!" The coach shouts loudly over the students chatting with each other. They eventually all separate to do their own things.

"Elsa!" A familiar voice shouts from behind me. I scream turning around quickly. I come face to face with Rapunzel. I try to form words, but I'm still too shocked from what happened.

Rapunzel smirks, "What? Cat got your tongue?" She teases, walking on top of the bleacher I was currently sitting on, and plopping down on her butt.

"So, are you coming to the fair tonight?" Punzie asks, swinging her legs back and forth carelessly.

I shrug, "I don't know. It depends who's going to be there."

She stops swinging her legs, and closes her eyes in concentration. "Well, it's me,Hiccup,Merida,Jack, and some of his friends. You should ask Anna to come." She suggests.

"I don't know Rapunzel..." I say not liking the idea.

"Oh come on Elsa! You could even meet your future fiancé there! you never know, and Anna will love it!" I sigh defeated, and nod giving in.

"Okay Punzie, Anna and I will go."

"Great!" She says excitedly, jumping up from her seat making her skirt fly up a little. "See you guys at the fair then!" She says before running down the bleachers, careful not to fall.


	5. Kiss

"Rapunzel, I thought we were going to a fair! Not a damn bar!" I shout not liking the idea. It was too late now though, we're all already here..

She rolls her eyes, "Come on Elsa! Have some fun once in a while why don't you?" She complains, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah, but I don't want Anna in a place like this!"

"Then tell her to stay home with Kristoff!" Punzie reasons, letting go one of Jack's arms so she can cross both of hers over her chest.

I sigh defeated, "Fine" I take out my phone, and quickly text Anna that she can't come. There was no use arguing over it.

"Good! Now I have to introduce you to someone you might hit it off with." She says winking at me, and pulling me along to the other side of the bar. A man the same age as me, brown hair, and little short stubs where a beard should be sat there. I turn to Rapunzel not impressed.

"I'm not going over there. He doesn't even look attractive to me."

"His name is Flynn, and he is! Just get to know him." She disagrees.

"Punzie, you don't understand! I like someone else!" I shout over the loud music coming from the speakers.

Her eyes shine with confusion, "Who?" I sigh looking into her big green eyes. I couldn't hurt my best friend by telling her I like Jack. I just couldn't do that.

I sigh, "Never mind. I'm going to go get a drink." I say walking away to the bar counter.

"May I help you mam?" The bar tender asks wiping the counter with a white rag. I take a seat on one of the stools.

"Um yes, can I have a grape cocktail please?" I ask politely, and he nods.

"Coming right up." He says walking away to make one. I put both my hands on my head, and thread them through my hair.

_"Elsa, why did you have to fall for the guy your friend is dating?" _

"That'll be $4.00 miss." He says sliding over the drink to me while I hand him the money. I take a sip of it and hear someone sit next to me. I turn to my right and see Rapunzel.

"Punzie? Don't tell me you're going to have a drink? I don't think you could handle it."

"Why? You're having one, so why can't I?" She asks confused.

I sigh, "Okay, but don't go overboard." I warn. She nods, and takes a drink walking away. She better not do anything stupid. I'm not dragging her sorry ass out here drunk. Once I finish my drink, I stand up and walk around randomly. I hear two people making out in a room. I roll my eyes, probably Jack and Rapunzel.

I slam the door open, "Okay you two, we're leaving right now-" I cut myself off when I see it's not them. At least it's not Jack with Rapunzel, I should say. In front of me are half naked Rapunzel and Flynn. "When Jack sees this he's-"

"When I see what?" Jack says coming right next to me. I slam the door shut almost immediately.

"Nothing!" I may like Jack, but I'm not going to break Punzie and Jack up. He gives me a quizzed look, smiling a little.

"What's behind the door? It can't be that bad." He says chucking.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah it's not bad at all! Just go enjoy the rest of your day!" I say trying to push him away.

"Come on, let me see." He says pushing me out of the way, and opening the door. His face is filled with pure horror, and hurt.

"Jack..." I say gently, reaching a hand out to him. He shakes his head, and slams the door shut storming away. I run after him, "Jack!" I shout again. I finally reach him and grab his arm, yanking him so he's turned to me. His eyes are lightly glistening in the light. For once I actually feel bad for him. "Look, they were both drunk! They didn't mean it!" I reason with him.

"You don't understand! He was my best friend, and she's my girlfriend! They both betrayed m-me!" His voice have out a little. I sigh, and lead him to a quiet place. I motion for him to sit down which he implies, and follow after him.

"Listen, even though you and Rapunzle haven't been dating for awhile, I know she likes you." He looks at me unconvinced.

"I don't know anymore. We weren't ever really close, you know? I always thought we were, I guess we weren't." He says disappointingly, looking down to the floor. I lift his face up with my fingers. His gaze meeting mine.

"Listen, it's your decision. Just follow your heart." I say truthfully, and he smiles. "Thanks, that's some really great advice."

I smile and nod, "Of course!" He smiles again, and starts to lean in.


	6. Confessions

Our lips meet when I lean in the rest of the way. I know it sounds cheesy but, it feels like I'm on cloud 9. We pull away for air, both gaping at each other. Some of my red lipstick smeared on Jack's pale lips.

He weakly smiles at me, "Well nice seeing you Elsa! Hope to catch up later, well bye!" He says hurriedly, tripping over his feet to stand up. He was acting like a newborn animal taking it's first steps. After a few failed attempts, and takes off running to the bar door. I'm left in the dark corner; alone. My mouth wide open. I cautiously bring a shaking hand to my lips. I gently rest my finger tips on my upper lip. "Wow..." I whisper to myself

* * *

"Ugh, I woke up with a massive hangover today," Rapunzel groans. Her hand is resting in her forehead, and she is dressed in a light blue baggy sweatshirt and loose pink sweatpants. You could easily tell she had a bad night.

"I'd say you had a pretty "fun" night," I snap, slamming my locker shut loudly earning glances from students.

"What are you talking about Elsa? All I did was hand out with Jack last night," She asks confused.

I roll my eyes, "Well you're wrong. You got drunk, and I found you in a room with Flynn. If Jack and I didn't find you sooner, you could've been pregnant at sixteen!"

"Wait, I almost had sex with Eugene! Eww! Did you say that Jack walks into it too?" Punzie asks frighteningly.

I sigh and nod, "Yes, and he didn't take it too well. Your lucky I helped him shrug it off. You're relationship with Jack is a little Rocky right now." I bite my bottom lip remembering the kiss.

She groans, "Why didn't you try to stop him!" Rapunzel leans heavily on her locker.

I look at her offended, "Of course I tried to stop him! I slammed the door and told him it was nothing! He pushed me out of the way to see it! At least I tried to cover your stupid mistake even though I warned you about drinking that night."

"You know what Elsa, I'm sorry for blaming this on you. I'm just in a bad mood, and this current case isn't really helping."

I smile knowingly, "It's okay Punzie, I would be the same if I was in you shoes."

Her smile falters, "I don't think Jack and I are going to last. Even before this, we never had a really good relationship."

I look at her, confusion written all over my face, "Then why did you say yes when he asked you out?"

"I don't know! I guess it was the thrill that I actually got asked out! And I got sick of waiting for a boyfriend!"

I start to grin, "So you don't like him?"

She sighs, "I guess not."

"Okay good, because I have to tell you something." She stands up all the ways so she's not leaning on her locker anymore.

I take a deep breath, "Jack and I kissed last night."

"Wow, wait till I tell everyone." A unknown voice whispers from the hallways before running off


	7. Chapter 7

_**Burgess High School Chapter 8**_ **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll start updating faster now.~R5 Family member?**

* * *

"Hey Jack," Elsa says politely as the brown haired boy walked past her. His lips are formed in a straight line, and he acts like she wasn't there. Her heart twists as her eyes follow his slim figure down the hallway until he disappears. "I wonder if he's mad about the kiss," She thinks. Elsa sighs and starts to walk to Math. She gets a few glares from the people around her as she walks. The blond just ignores them and continues to walk to class. As soon as she gets outside of the Math door she could her the chaotic sounds coming from it. She takes a deep breath, and shakily puts hand around the door knob turning it. When she opens the door the noisy room becomes dead silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Elsa gives a nervous smile and walks to her desk in the front. The chair squeaks of old age she when she takes a seat on it. All eyes were on her until a red head girl spoke up. "Is it true?" Elsa turns her head to the girl confused, "Is what true?" "How could you not know?" A shaggy haired boy speaks up. "Can you just tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Elsa screams frustrated. "That you slept with Jack Frost, and now you're pregnant." A voice says, but Elsa couldn't find who it belonged to. She bursts out laughing, "What? That's the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard! Where did you even hear that from?" "The person who spoke of it said not reveal their identity." "Can you at least tell me if they're in this school?" Julia sighs, "Yes they are in this school." "Wait...This stupid rumor is the reason everyone has been giving me dirty looks? And why Jack was ignoring me? But why would he ignore me if he knew it wasn't true?" Elsa ask Julia who is seated next to her. She looks at Elsa with sympathy in her eyes, "When the football coach heard about the rumor he kicked Jack off the team. And he doesn't talk to anybody now." Julia explains. "What have I done, I have to go talk to him at lunch." "I don't think that's a good idea.." Julia says. "Why not? I have to sort out this whole-" "Yeah you do, but let him cool off a little bit. It only just happened today," She says cutting me off. I sigh, "Yeah I guess. Thanks for being there for me Julia, you're a good friend." Elsa leans over to give her friend a hug which she accepts. Too bad couldn't see the evil glint in her supposive "friend's" eyes.

* * *

As lunch came around, Elsa was sitting alone in the school library. She though she'd get some reading done instead of sitting alone at a lunch table since Julia couldn't be at lunch for some reason. Meanwhile, Julia wasn't busy at all. She was having a grand ole' time thinking about her plan to steal Jack's confused heart. "Thank god for Jack and Rapunzel breaking up, makes this so much easier. Now Jack is even more vulnerable," She mumbles to herself smirking. She swiftly walks over to Jack, who was sitting alone at his lunch table, wearing a frown on his face. She quickly wipes the smirk off her face with a smile when she sits across from him. "Hey Jack," She greets to the boy. He mumbles something, but continues to just stare at the plain white table. "I heard what happened to you and Elsa. I'm sorry to hear that." To her surprise, he looks up at her. His face emotionless, and his eyes blank. "Yeah, I just wish I could know who spread that stupid rumor," He replies sadly. "Do you think it was Elsa?" "Why would Elsa spread the rumor?" He asks confused. "I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to use you to get more popular. Yeah she has a bad background from that currently, but she's famous in this school now." Julia explains. "Do you really think that she would do that to me? She acted like she really cared though, and that kiss-" "All fake I bet. And I thought she was my friend too," She says faking the pain in her voice, but it goes unnoticed by Jack. "It made me loose all my friends, and the one thing I enjoyed doing," Jack replied glumly. "I can't trust anyone now" He continues. She rests one of her hands on his shoulder, "You can trust me, I'll always be there for you Jack." She says smiling warmly at the other. He smiles back. "Thanks Julia, you're the only one I can trust at this point." He stands up from the table and starts to walk to the exit of the cafeteria, but before he does he runs back over to her. Once she's done standing up from the table also, he gives her a huge big which she happily accepts. "Thank you," He whispers in her ear with his eyes closes. She smiles and is jumping for joy inside. 


End file.
